


Together Again - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 10

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, Smut, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trauma of the part week the Harkness-Jones family get some time alone on a little holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**Title: Together Again - Mini sequel to Deeper Shade Of Blue**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto, My OC'S Caden, Eloise  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: After the trauma of the last week the Harkness-Jones family get some time alone on a little holiday  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Major fluff, a bit of smut and teeny smidge of angst!  
Rating: PG - NC17 For series.

  
It was barely three days after getting Eloise home safe and sound that they were off on their holiday, neither of them could agree on where to go so in the end Ianto blindfolded Jack and he stuck a pin in a map of the United Kingdom and then pulled it off wondering where they were headed.

“Town called Broadstairs in the south east of England.” Ianto told him. “Never heard of it, but it's near a place called Margate and I know that that was a favourite haunt of the Royals once upon a time.”

“Looks like a long car journey.” Jack frowned. “The bubs might get bored.”

“We can drive in the late evening, they'll sleep for most of it.” Ianto suggested.

“See what you can find out about the place, if it sounds like what we are looking for then that's where we'll go, somewhere with a sandy beach.”

“Consider it done.” Ianto told him, picking up the tie he had used as a blindfold and slipping it back over Jack's eyes. “Now, I can think of another use for this.”

The kids were fast asleep in bed and Jack didn't argue as Ianto led him towards their bedroom and closed the door tight.

First thing the next morning Ianto went on the internet, putting 'Broadstairs Kent' into the search engine and then began clicking on the many links that came up. After a short time he decided it was for them, it was out of season so it would be quiet, there was a sandy beach just as Jack had requested and it had an interesting history full of smugglers and Charles Dickens.

Ianto made them reservations in one of the 18th Century cottages, preferring to be self catering and not under the rules of a hotel and received a welcoming email from the owners almost instantly saying the cottage was available for the next day and following week and that they hoped they enjoyed their stay.

Jack went into work to talk to the rest of the team, telling them not to take any risks while they were away. He said he and Ianto would have their mobile phones on them at all times and to call them if all hell broke loose and nothing less, he also gave them a direct number for Martha knowing she could call the Doctor for help if need be.

The Doctor had already told them he was willing to stay at the hub while they were away if they wanted him to and Donna wasn't adverse to the idea but they thanked him for the offer and assured him they would call him if they needed any assistance. After telling Gwen to make sure she didn't leave the hub for anything even slightly dangerous looking he headed back home, Jack suddenly realising that he and Gwen's pregnancy was only four weeks more advanced than his.

When he got home the kids were so excited they were practically bouncing off the ceiling and Ianto was looked rather harassed, Jack wondered if they should have asked Claire to start her holiday the next day instead of letting her go that day but it was too late now, she and her boyfriend had got a last minute holiday to Paris. Jack found them all in the kids bedroom, Ianto was trying to pack.

“Hey.” He said, leaning against the door frame. “Want some help?”

Ianto looked at him as if to say 'you kidding?' before replying. “That would be good.”

“Want me to finish packing or take the kids out the way?” He shouted over their excited squealing.

“Some peace and quiet would be good.” Ianto shouted back.

Jack moved across the room and kissed him soundly on the lips, the twins stopped what they were doing instantly with Eloise giving them a soppy smile and Caden miming throwing up causing them to both burst out laughing.

“One day you really will want to kiss someone.” Jack told him, picking Caden up and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Never!” Caden told him resolutely, swiping the back of his hand across his face and making them laugh again.

“Okay, how about we let dada have some peace to finish the packing and we go to the park?” Jack asked both the twins.

“Yes, yes, yes.” They both chanted over and over.

“Thank you.” Ianto mouthed to him over the din as Jack led the kids out the room and he heard them clatter down the stairs and then turned his attention back to his packing.

Jack wondered where the twins got so much energy as they dragged him around the park looking for wildlife, he himself couldn't see the fascination of worms but both Caden and Eloise seemed to think they were wonderful. When they found a frog it kept their attention for even longer, eventually he convinced them to go in the small playground and sat on the bench in the enclosed area watching them as they went on the swings and climbing frame.

The park was almost deserted as it was a school day, just the odd person walking a dog now and then, when Jack yawned loudly he knew it was time to take the twins home. At least being pregnant meant he would sleep properly he told himself as he got to his feet and told the twins it was time to go home, they tried to protest but when he reminded them they were going on holiday in a couple of hours they went willingly, each holding one of Jack's hands as they walked home.

Opening the door Jack spotted their four cases in the hall, the two small ones belonged to the kids and Jack knew they would contain few clothes but would be packed with their favourite toys and books plus colouring books and pencils and the teddies that they slept with every night. Ushering the twins inside he asked them in they wanted pizza for dinner and the suggestion was met with a resounding yes from both of them and Ianto who had walked into the hall when he heard his family return.

Two hours later, food eaten and the house locked up they were in the car and headed towards their holiday destination. The kids strapped in the back with various things to keep them amused and Jack driving, as when they had left Jack was yawning more and more so as they had agreed to share the driving it was decided he should first and then when he was too tired to Ianto would take over and Jack could sleep in the passenger seat.

Being around the twins bedtime when they left it wasn't long before the kids fell asleep, they had barely got out of Wales, Jack managed to drive about half the distance before Ianto insisted they swap and Jack pulled into the next service station to do so. The kids didn't even stir when they climbed out the car and swapped, sharing a small kiss before they resumed their journey with Jack falling asleep less than ten minutes later.

When they pulled up outside the holiday cottage it was very late and very dark but as promised they were met by someone with the keys who had promised Ianto it wouldn't be a problem for them to arrive so late. Ianto was reluctant to wake him family but they would be better sleeping in beds than in the car so he let himself in and was thankful to find the heating had been turned on against the cool night air and the beds were made. Ianto then went back to the car to rouse Jack.

“Jack, we're here.” He told him, shaking his arm gently, Jack yawned as his eyes slowly opened.

“Yeah?”

“Yep, come on, lets get the kids inside.”

Jack slid out the car and stretched himself awake before unbuckling Caden and picking him up carefully, the little boy barely stirring as Jack carried his sleeping form into the cottage followed by Ianto with Eloise in the same state. Having had the foresight to dress the kids in their pyjamas for the trip they carried them to the bedroom with two single beds in it and lay them down, covering them with the duvets and kissing them softly before quietly leaving the room to go and unpack the car.

Placing the suitcases in the small hall they just took out the things they needed for the moment, wash things along with toothbrushes and toothpaste and their dressing gowns before heading upstairs and getting ready for bed. Jack got into bed and sighed with pleasure at the comfortable mattress, sounding like he had just found heaven.

“Tired gorgeous?” Ianto asked as he slid in beside him.

“Umm.” Jack mumbled. “I blame you.”

“Technically it's the babies fault.” Ianto smiled, his hand on Jack's stomach as he kissed him softly on the lips.

“Yeah, but you got me pregnant.” Jack replied, pulling Ianto closer for another kiss before snuggling against him. “Not that I'm complaining, just hate the tiredness.”

“Then stop waffling and go to sleep.” Ianto told him, kissing him on the forehead and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Jack was asleep before Ianto even finished the sentence, Ianto closed his eyes and thanked whoever was listening for giving them Eloise back. They had promised they wouldn't talk about it while they were on holiday unless Eloise wanted to, they knew she would suffer some after effects but so far she just seemed happy to be home but when she did they would be there for her.

The following morning was bright and sunny, there was a chill to the late September air but while needing their fleeces the sun was warm enough for them not to need coats as they headed down to the beach after eating breakfast. The twins wearing their Wellington boots and armed with buckets and spades, chattering excitedly on the short walk.

As soon as they spotted the beach they started running towards it down the sloping road that lead to the pier, Jack and Ianto hot on their heels as they ran onto the sands. The beach was deserted except for a flock of seagulls that came to see if they had any food before swooping off again and the family found a spot on the beach to claim as their own, putting down towels to sit on.

They spent a few hours just watching the twins play as they built sandcastles with a little help from their daddies before going to the edge of the sea and collecting water in their buckets to fill the moat around the castles, as the water just got sucked into the sand both twins let out moans of frustration and ran back to the sea before Jack and Ianto could stop them to try again.

“The sand is mean!” Caden pouted.

“It's drinking the water.” Eloise moaned to her daddies.

“That's 'cos the sand is very dry sweetheart.” Ianto told her. “It drinks up the water like you do when you're thirsty.”

“How many buckets will it need to stop being thirsty?” Caden asked.

“Lots and lots and lots.” Jack told him, pulling him into his lap and cuddling him tight.

“Me thirsty.” Eloise told them. “And hungry.”

“Lets go and find something for lunch then.” Ianto said, getting to his feet and brushing wayward sand off his jeans.

“Good idea.” Jack replied as he put Caden back on is feet and got up, copying Ianto's actions with his jeans.

Walking along the seafront they soon came across a fish and chip takeaway shop, buying piping hot, freshly cook food for their lunch they headed back along the cliff top and found a bench in a little garden spot to eat. After eating they wandered up through the town, exploring the little touristy shops and buying silly little knick-knacks for the rest of the team.

Before they knew it it was early evening, popping into the small supermarket they bought some things for dinner and headed back to the cottage. By the time they had cooked and eaten the twins were yawning, all the fresh air and exercise had worn them out. Jack offered to wash up while Ianto bathed the twins and then they both put them to bed, reading them a short story as they fell into deep sleeps. Jack and Ianto collapsed onto the sofa together and watched some TV, just cuddled together a little sleepy themselves from the same sea air. 

“Sleepy.” Jack yawned. “Again.”

“Sign of a good day.” Ianto told him.

“It's early, I wanted to thank you for booking this holiday.” Jack pouted.

“This holiday is for relaxing, not that I would ever turn down you thanking me but you can make it up to me another day.” Ianto told him.

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's in a tender kiss, wrapping his arms around Ianto tight and pulling him close. He knew as much as he wanted to take Ianto to bed and make love to him he was far too tired, a combination of the days activities and the pregnancy making it impossible.

“Bedtime beautiful.” Jack told him when their kiss parted leaving them breathless. “I want you to snuggle up to me as we sleep.”

“How could I resist a request like that?” Ianto smiled, standing up and pulling Jack with him.

Jack lay flat on his back as Ianto curled his body against Jack's his hand resting on Jack's stomach in it's usual position since finding out about the pregnancy, Ianto couldn't wait till Jack started to show and smiled to himself when he remembered just how erotic he had found it the first time.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

As the next day dawned along with it came rain, torrential rain in complete contrast with the day before. They spent the morning inside, Jack and Ianto lounged on the sofa reading while the kids spent time drawing and colouring and watching one of the DVD's they had brought with them.

After lunch the rain had eased off a little but it hadn't cleared up completely, remembering seeing a small cinema on their walk down to the beach the day before they decided to wrap up against the elements and go and see if there was anything on that afternoon that was suitable for the twins.

Luckily there was a children's film playing as the matinee for the week so they took refuge in the cinema for a few hours, there were a few small children in their with their parents but on the whole it was pretty empty which wasn't unusual for a week day during term time.

They treated them all to popcorn and drinks and settled down to watch the film, the twins enjoying the trailers and adverts as much as they actual film and by the time they emerged more than two hours later the rain had finally ceased although the clouds still dominated the sky making the late afternoon bleak.

“Lets eat out tonight, who wants pasta?” Ianto asked, remembering the Italian restaurant they had seen the day before.

“Me me.” Chanted the kids.

“That'll be a yes then.” Jack agreed as they walked in the direction of the restaurant.

That evening as none of them were as tired, they let the kids stay up late playing a board game with them before giving them their baths and Ianto read them a long story while Jack called Gwen. Ianto knew Jack wouldn't be able to go the whole week without checking in on the rift and he was sure Jack was checking up on Gwen too, making sure she was okay and staying out of the field.

Ianto found Jack in the kitchen making them hot chocolate, he moved across the room and wrapped his arms around Jack from behind and kissing him softly on the back of the neck as Jack moaned appreciatively and dropped the spoon he was stirring the drinks with into one of the mugs before turning in Ianto's arms to face him.

“I'm not tired this evening.” Jack grinned before placing a small kiss to Ianto's lips.

“Yeah, forget what I said last night about this holiday being just about relaxing I want thanking more than I thought, I must be going mad to have even suggested it.” Ianto chuckled softly.

“I think we broke the definition of mad years ago.” Jack laughed. “So, we going to bed?”

“You just made hot chocolate.” Ianto said grinning as if he would prefer it.

“Brat.”

“Oooh, you haven't called me that in a very long time.” Ianto replied cheekily.

“Brat.” Jack repeated as a whisper in his ear. “Brats get punished.”

Ianto's eyebrow shot up. “Something else we haven't done in a very long time.”

“That's because you've not been a brat.” Jack's breath was warm on Ianto's neck as he said the words before he kissed the point where it met his shoulder making Ianto moan softly.

“We shouldn't, what if one of the kids wakes up.” Ianto tried to rationalise but Jack's words had gone straight to his cock and his head was now wanting Jack to punish him.

“We'll stay down here, shut the door.” Jack told him, his eyes closed as he nibbled up Ianto's neck and sucked on his earlobe. “They won't hear us.”

Ianto ground his crotch into Jack's, his own erection meeting Jack's and his body left in no doubt that that there was no way he was going to turn down what Jack was offering him. Ianto moved his head causing his earlobe to pull away from Jack's mouth and he turned his head and claimed Jack's mouth in a bruising kiss, nothing was going to ruin this evening now he thought as Jack's tongue slid into his mouth.

“Hot chocolates gone cold.” Ianto murmured as the kiss broke. “Such a waste.”

“Brat.” Jack growled at him huskily. “Beautiful brat.”

Jack pulled away from Ianto just long enough to close the kitchen door then moved back to where Ianto stood, his face flushed with excitement and lust as Jack unbuckled his belt, all the time looking into Ianto's eyes and not looking what his hands were doing. Cupping Ianto's cock through his jeans before unbuttoning and unzipping them as Ianto's eyes closed and little moans escaped his mouth.

Jack kissed Ianto again as his hands pushed his jeans and briefs down to his knees, his hands stroking over his buttocks as Ianto moaned into his mouth. Ianto pressed his body to Jack's, wanting friction for his cock and canting his hips so it rubbed over the rough denim of Jack's own jeans before Jack broke the kiss and widened the gap between them again.

“Oh no you don't.” Jack grinned and spun Ianto around to face the kitchen counter.

Ianto rested his forearms on the surface as Jack's hands swept over the cheeks of his arse, waiting for the first strike to come in anticipation but Jack was taking his time, teasing him. Jack parted the cheeks of Ianto's arse and ghosted the tips of his fingers along the crack, smiling as Ianto pushed back against his fingers as they swept over his hole one way and then the other before pressing his index finger to it as he raised his other hand and brought it down hard on Ianto's arse.

Ianto let out a small moan of pleasure and pressed his hole against Jack's finger even harder as Jack's hand came down hard again, he bit his lip to stop himself crying out loudly as Jack's finger left his hole and rained spanks down each cheek, first one and then the other until they glowed pink. Ianto's hips moving as he tried to fuck the air, Jack's free hand rubbing at his own crotch through the fabric of his jeans as he spanked his husband.

“Jack .... please ... fuck me ...” Ianto panted between slaps, his voice low and dripping with lust.

“Sorry for being a brat?” Jack asked, is mouth next to Ianto ear as he rested his hand on Ianto's arse, feeling the heat penetrating his palm.

“Yep ... yes, yes yes.” Ianto told him pushing back onto Jack's hand.

“Sure?” Jack's hand contacted with his arse again.

“Jack, please.” Ianto pleaded.

“Sure?” Jack asked again grinning.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life.” Ianto growled, his head resting on his forearms.

Jack fumbled in his pocket and groaned when he found it empty, the lube was still packed in the wash bag in the bathroom. He improvised, putting his fingers in his mouth he coated them till they were dripping in saliva and then placed then to Ianto's hole, stroking the tight muscle till he felt it begin to relax under his touch then repeated the action with his fingers and mouth before carefully sliding a finger into Ianto's body, adding a second one quickly and fucking him slowly with his fingers.

“I'm ready Jack, just fuck me.” Ianto panted out.

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't ... please.”

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's body and quickly opened his own jeans, pushing them down past his knees and pressing the head of his cock to Ianto's arsehole and slowly pushing inside ready to stop if Ianto cried out in pain, not stopping until he was fully seated ball deep inside his lover, the barely prepared channel hot and tight around his cock. Jack reached around Ianto's body and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as he began to move.

Jack had barely touched him when he felt Ianto's orgasm flow through him, his arse contracting even more tightly around his cock as Ianto's come spurted in streams over the kitchen units below. Jack kept fucking him through his orgasm and beyond, pumping hard into his lovers arse until he couldn't hold back any longer and with one final deep thrust he shot his own load into his body.

Jack rested his head on Ianto's back, neither of them moving for long minutes until they both came down. Jack withdrew his softening cock from Ianto's arse and pulled him up from the counter top and turned him around to face him before kissing him tenderly, his hands running soothingly over the cheeks of Ianto's arse as they lost themselves in the kiss.

“You okay?” Jack asked a little later.

“Yep.” Ianto grinned. “I should be a brat more often.”

“You have no idea how much I agree with that statement.” Jack smirked.

“You have your moments too.” Ianto laughed.

“And feel free to ... punish me when I do.”

“Oh I will.” Ianto said before kissing him softly on the lips. “Bedtime, who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow.”

“You go, I'll clean up this mess and I'll be straight up.” Jack suggested before letting out a long, loud yawn.

“Says the sleepy one. You go, my mess, I'll clean up.” Ianto told him, pulling Jack's jeans and briefs up his legs and over his arse before doing the same to his own.

“See you in bed.” Jack told him, holding his jeans up with his hand as he opened the door and left the kitchen.

Ianto cleaned up the spilt come with paper towels before cleaning it thoroughly and then headed upstairs, after using the bathroom he walked into the bedroom and smiled. Jack was flat on his back, fast asleep and snoring softly, this was a definite sign of Jack being pregnant. Ianto slid carefully in beside him and curled against his body, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The following day the clear skies were back but it was a little cooler, wrapping up warm and waiting till the tide was out they walked along the beach towards the next bay, climbing over rocks and looking for sea life in the rook pools. They pointed out starfish and crabs as they lifted the rocks they were hidden under, not stopping till they reached the next bay and then bought the kids an ice cream from the little café at the bottom of the cliffs.

Jack and Ianto sat on the provided plastic chairs and sipped their tea as they watched the kids run about on the beach, inspecting more rock pools and making friends with a very young Labrador puppy that was being walked on the sands. They spent ages throwing a ball for it as the owner stopped and chatted with Jack and Ianto for a while until the puppy lay on the ground worn out and it's owner carried it up the steep hill to the top if the cliffs.

By this time the tide had turned and they decided it wouldn't be wise to risk walking back along the beach as the water came up to the cliffs when it was in fully so they walked up the same steep hill and walked along the top of the cliffs back towards where they had started. It was quite late in the afternoon by now and they were all hungry having not eaten lunch so they headed back to the cottage only stopping along the way to buy pizzas from a local takeaway.

As like their first day there the kids and Jack were completely worn out by the evening, Ianto bathed and put the kids to bed while Jack rested on the sofa in front of the TV, by the time Ianto came back to the living room Jack was fast asleep.

“Jack, come on, time for bed.” He said trying to rouse him.

“'M comfy.” Jack mumbled, still half asleep.

“You'll have a aching back in the morning if you stay here on the sofa, come on, up to bed.”

Ianto pulled Jack into an upright position and helped him upstairs, Jack was barely awake. Ianto stripped him of his clothes and then got him into bed, then headed back down to the living room. It wasn't that late and despite all the fresh air and exercise that day Ianto wasn't ready to go to sleep, he flicked through the channels on the TV until he found a film that looked interesting and settled down to watch it.

His peace was disturbed a little later as he heard small feet padding down the stairs and a distraught looking Eloise flung herself into his arms sobbing. Ianto held her close, stroking her hair and talking to her softly till she calmed down enough to tell him what the matter was.

“Bad dream dada.” She told him, her voice quiet and hitching a little between words. “I dreamed you and daddy didn't find me and that lady still had me.”

“It's okay sweetheart, you're back where you belong. Eloise I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell dada the truth, okay?”

“Promise dada.”

“Remember what we taught you about good secrets and bad secrets?”

“Yep dada.”

“Did that lady make you keep anything secret, anything at all?”

“No.” Eloise frowned. “No secrets.”

“She ...” He hesitated for a moment. “She didn't hurt you at all, no smacking you or anything?”

“No dada, she was bad to take me but she was nice to me, she gave me treats and toys.”

“Nothing bad at all, other than taking you?”

“Only calling me Susan.” She replied indignantly.

Ianto sighed with relief, the one thing that worried him the most that he had never voiced was that the woman had hurt his daughter in some way, including ways he never wanted to imagine even after being examined by both Chloe and Martha and them telling him nothing bad had happened to her he couldn't quite get the thought out of his head. He was sure Jack was thinking the same even though they had never discussed the possibility and now he was certain that nothing had happened he would tell Jack what he and Eloise had talked about as soon as he got the chance.

“She had a little girl that died, her name was Susan.” Ianto told her gently.

“That's sad.”

“It is and it made her ill, so ill that she thought she could take you and make you her daughter which was very naughty but the doctors are looking after her now.”

“They make her better?”

“Yes bub, it's all over now and you're back with us and she can't take you away from us again, okay?”

“Yes dada.” Eloise yawned.

“Come on, back to bed and no more bad dreams, dream about the puppy on the beach today.”

Eloise smiled a sleepy smile and nodded her head as Ianto switched off the TV and carried her from the room, turning the light off on the way and taking her back to bed. Once she was settled again he made his way to the bathroom, running himself a long hot bath to soak in while he read his book before going to bed himself.

When he got out the bath it was gone two in the morning, creeping quietly into their room he smiled at the sight before him. Jack was lying flat on his back, his hair tussled from sleep as he snored softly while the rest of his body was buried under the duvet to combat the cold night air.

Ianto turned off the landing light and carefully slipped in beside Jack so not to disturb him, snuggling up against Jack's warm body. Jack turned onto his side in his sleep facing away from Ianto so he took full advantage of it and spooned against his back, placing a butterfly kiss to the back of his neck before closing his eyes and falling into sleep.

The next morning the whole family had a lie in, all of them waking late. Jack woke first, feeling Ianto's body pressed closely to him from behind and his arms wrapped around him. Jack didn't move, he just lay there dozing waiting for his husband to wake which he did almost half an hour later.

“Morning beautiful.” Jack said softly when he felt Ianto stirring.

“Mmmm, morning.” Ianto murmured sleepily against Jack's back.

Jack turned in Ianto's arms and rolled him onto his back, Ianto snuggling half asleep still, pressing close to his body as their peace was interrupted by the bedroom door being opened and wide awake children wandering in and clambering onto the bed.

“Wanna go on the bus today, please daddy.” Eloise asked.

“Bus bus bus.” Caden chanted, Eloise joining in.

The kids had never travelled on a bus and had seen one on their first day they had asked to go on it to 'see where it went', Jack had promised them they could before they went home. It had been years since Jack had travelled by bus and he was sure it had been quite a while for Ianto too.

“Lets see, how about you go and play downstairs while daddy wakes dada up properly, then breakfast and once were all dressed we go and track down a bus?” Jack suggested to them, amused that Ianto appeared to be faking being asleep.

“Promise?” Caden demanded.

“Yeah, now scram.” He grinned at them.

The kids jumped off the bed and ran giggling downstairs as Jack tickled Ianto on the side of his neck causing his eyes to shoot open as he laughed and grabbed at Jack's hand.

“Stop it.” Ianto moaned good naturedly as he batted Jack's hand away.

“You were pretending to be asleep, serves you right.” Jack chuckled.

“Well I wasn't awake, not properly, late night.” Ianto said as he moved quickly and straddled Jack's body. “Reading in the bath.”

“No excuse.” Jack grinned, tickling Ianto's hips as he squirmed in top of him.

Jack let out a small groan. “Okay, as much as I'm enjoying this our kids are awake and below us.”

Ianto moved back off Jack's body, both of them in a state of excitement as Ianto lent down and kissed Jack tenderly.

“Shower?” Ianto asked suggestively. “There's a lock on this door.”

“Kids are used to us showering together.” Jack replied thoughtfully.

“Yep.” Ianto nipped Jack's neck making him yelp.

“Damn, you're as bad as me now!” Jack laughed.

“It's catching.” Ianto said getting out of bed and shrugging on his dressing gown. “Go and start the shower.”

Ianto headed down to the kids, asking them if they wanted to watch some TV while he and daddy showered. With a resounding answer of yes Ianto turned it on finding a channel showing one of their favourite shows and turning the volume up a little louder than normal he then ran back to the the bathroom taking two stairs at a time. Locking the bathroom door behind him he tossed off his dressing gown and joined Jack under the shower, pulling him into a tight embrace.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The bus trip went well, as they rode the 'Thanet Loop' Ianto who had researched the local area informed them that they were actually in 'The Isle Of Thanet' in Kent, which used to be an isle in it's own right but now was more connected to the main part of Kent at the rivers that separated it hand now either dried up or shrunk considerably.

The bus went round in a 'circle' taking them to the nearby towns. First stop was Ramsgate when they got off the bus at the Royal Harbour, walking around and admiring the boats and yachts that were moored there before exploring the seaside a little more, buying ice cream from one of the little shops that lined the way till they reached another sandy beach.

They could just about work out there the railway line used to be but had been removed a very long time ago and Ianto pointed out the spot where he believed the outdoor Lido had been, it had been very popular in the 1950's and 1960's but had been left derelict for some time before it was demolished and was now a car park.

After buying the kids candy floss they made their way back to the bus and didn't get off again till they reached what appeared to be the local shopping centre, they stopped there for lunch before a quick wander around the shops and buying the twins new colouring books and felt tipped pens for being so good all week and then used to bus to go to their final destination before heading back to their holiday cottage.

The beach at Margate stretched out before them, golden sands all but deserted. Ianto told them as they walked along about how it had been a favourite holiday resort of the Royals in the late 1900's and how there used to be a huge funfair with one of the biggest Ferris Wheels in the world but that it was sadly now gone as tourism had trailed off when more people started taking their holidays abroad.

Walking back along the other side of the road Jack expertly managed to win the twins both soft toys from the 'grabber' machines outside the row of amusement arcades on their way back to the bus stop. When they arrived back the kids pulled out their new colouring books and pens and sat at the table to use them while Jack and Ianto set about making dinner.

They were heading back to Cardiff the next day and were going to tell the kids after dinner about the fact they were going to have a baby brother or sister. They watched the twins as they cooked through the kitchen door, whispering to each other and sharing small kisses as their excitement at letting them in on their secret got closer.

“Think they'll be excited?” Jack whispered to Ianto, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he check on the vegetables on stop of the cooker.

“Yep, Eloise I know would love a baby sister, and I know Caden wants a baby brother.” Ianto replied in hushed tones, turning in Jack's arms to kiss him softly.

“I'm only five weeks pregnant, do you think it's too early, what if ...” Jack began.

“Nothing is going to go wrong with this pregnancy Jack, we have to think positive.” Ianto told him, kissing him softly.

“I haven't had any pains since, well since the day we got Eloise back.” Jack told him.

“No stress, you have to keep stress to a minimum Jack. I meant what I said before, I will confine you to the hub if I think you need it.” Ianto grinned. “Or even at home where Claire will make sure you do as your told.”

“You're mean.” Jack pouted.

“Only when I need to be cariad.” Ianto said softly before turning his attention back to dinner.

When dinner was eaten Jack offered to do the washing up while Ianto bathed the twins, they wanted to get them all relaxed and ready for bed before they let them into their secret. Both Caden and Eloise complained that it was too early for a bath but finally agreed when Jack told them their daddies had something special to tell them.

Dressed in their pyjamas with their hair still damp the twins waited somewhat impatiently for their daddies who were in the kitchen for some reason, but when they emerged the twins eyes lit up at the sight of the plate Ianto was carrying with cream cakes on and the bottle of fizzy pop that they were rarely allowed.

Ianto placed the on the coffee table and he and Jack sat on the floor, backs against the sofa and they both patted their laps. Eloise plonked herself on Ianto's lap as Caden did the same to Jack, Jack and Ianto wrapping their arms around their children with huge smiles on their faces.

“Want to know a secret?” Jack asked them.

“Is it a good secret?” Eloise asked.

“A very good secret.” Ianto told her.

“Okay, how you would like a little baby brother or sister?” Jack asked.

Two pairs of eyes went wide with wonder, looking excitedly at each other.

“Yes yes yes.” They both chanted.

“What if I said you were going to get your wish in about eight months?” Ianto asked them.

Eloise counted on her fingers. “In May?” She frowned. “That's a long time.”

“Babies take forever to be born silly.” Caden told her as if he knew everything there was to know about babies.

“Caden is right, babies take a long time to be ready to be born. Now normally it's mummies who have babies but you don't have a mummy do you?” Jack stated.

They both shook their heads.

“That's because it's not only you two who are special, daddy is. Daddy can do something that dada can't or anyone one else in this time on this planet and that is get pregnant, which means having a baby.” Ianto told them. “But this also means it's another good secret you can't tell people, okay?”

“Nobody?” Caden asked.

“Well, you can talk to your grandparents, Claire and the people dada and I work with as they all know that daddy can have babies but no one else.” Jack told them.

“Okay.” Caden nodded.

“Eloise?” Jack asked.

“Okay daddy.”

“So, will you get fat daddy?” Caden asked.

“He will.” Ianto grinned, thinking again how much he couldn't wait for Jack to start showing.

“But it will be a baby not fat.” Eloise stated, glaring at Caden.

“It will.” Jack grinned at them. “And your dada loved it when I had a big belly when you two were inside me.”

“Jack!” Ianto groaned, even though he knew the kids had no idea what Jack was implying.

“Happy?” Jack asked the kids.

“Yes daddy.” Eloise shouted, jumping off Ianto's lap and kissing him sloppily on the cheek.

“Daddy, if you're special and can have babies, and I'm special does that mean I can have babies? And daddy, how do babies get inside your tummy?” Caden asked, turning on Jack's lap to look at his face.

“Very good questions Caden, but ones you are far to young to worry about at the moment.” Jack replied as Ianto chuckled softly.

“But daddy.” Caden pouted.

“I promise we will tell you, but all you need to know for now is that when two grown ups want a baby they have a special cuddle when they love each other very much and that makes a baby.”

“Okay daddy.” Caden replied, not sure if he believed them or not.

“Right, time for bed.” Ianto announced getting to his feet. “Come on you two.”

The kids ran up the stairs excitedly as Jack and Ianto followed them, tucking them into bed and kissing them goodnight. The closed the bedroom door and waited, as expected they heard the twins whispering about their daddy having a baby. Leaving them to it they went back down to the living room, huddled close on the sofa and kissed softly.

“They took that well, so happy they're happy.” Jack told Ianto before kissing him a little deeper.

“Me too.” Ianto answered between kisses, his hand sliding under Jack's t shirt and resting on his still flat stomach, rubbing over the taut surface as Jack pressed him down further onto the sofa and began to devour his mouth as his hand slid under the waistband of Jack's jeans and the tips of his fingers teased the tip of Jack's half hard cock.

Jack's arms wrapped tight around Ianto, one around his back while the other groped at his arse. The kiss getting more and more passionate as Ianto used his other hand to open Jack's jeans so he could slide his hand in further, wrapping it around Jack's cock, feeling it harden even more under his touch as Jack's hand slipped into the back of his jeans.

“Bed.” Ianto told him breathlessly when the kiss broke for air. “Now.” Before dragging him off the sofa and upstairs.

The following morning Ianto couldn't help but smile at his image in the bathroom mirror, the huge cluster of purple love bites dominating the right side of his neck followed by the others scattered randomly down his torso till they met another cluster on his left hip. He knew without looking that there were more on his buttocks, his hand sliding over his bare buttock as he stepped into the shower.

As he stood under the water than cascaded over his head he closed his eyes, he was going to have to wear something with a high neck for the next few days to hide them but he didn't care and he was going to make the most of Jack's increased libido that the pregnancy hormones caused.

Wrapping a towel around himself as he left the bathroom he checked quickly to make sure the kids weren't in sight, there was no way he was going to try to explain the love bites away to them and then quickly headed into the bedroom where he found Jack zipping up the suitcases, his own clothes laid out for him on the bed.

“I wish he could just stay here forever, forget about Cardiff, Torchwood and the rift.” Ianto said as he moved over to Jack and kissed him softly.

“Maybe one day ...” Jack replied, hoping it was true as he kissed him back, pulling his close. “We have to get going soon.”

“Where are the kids?”

“Waiting downstairs, we're all ready to go except for you, I finished the packing.” Jack grinned.

“Then I should dress.” Ianto replied reluctant to move from Jack's arms.

Hearing little footsteps running up the stairs they turned to see Eloise stop by their open bedroom door, wearing her shoes and coat and coming to a stop with her hands on her hips and an exasperated look on her little face.

“Dada get dressed and stop cuddling daddy.” She then rolled her eyes and left the room with a toss of her head, her curls swishing out the door after her.

“I think you just got told off by your daughter.” Jack chuckled.

“I blame you.” Ianto grinned as he pulled himself from Jack's arms and pulled on his clothes, noting that Jack had selected a rugby shirt for him as it had to collar to hide the bruises on his neck without even prompted. “For everything.” He finished as he pulled the shirt over his head.

“You shouldn't be so beautiful, then I'd be able to keep my hands off you.” Jack whispered in his ear before slapping his still slightly tender arse and leaving Ianto to finish dressing as he carried the last case down to the hall.

The End

'Verse continued in 'Unforeseen Complications'


End file.
